Mira Morales
Mira Morales is a character in Just Cause 4. Personal info According to the official "story trailer" analysis video, she's a native Solísian who grew up in a slum. She is Gabriela's cousin. Her uncle, who she initially suspects to be dead is called Lanza. She already knew Luis, at least by name, when he was first met. Mira lives in an apartment at El Abismo. Before this she lived briefly in a studio in Casas de los Pilotos south of Aeropuerto General Benitez. Career According to the description of Academia Wanay, she used to be described as being a "bookish youth" in her younger years. As revealed on different loading screens: *We are told that she moved in with her uncle Lanza Morales after her parents died for unspecified reasons. In the same loading screen she is described as having a long and turbulent relationship with Gabriela Morales (in that Mira had to share a room with her "surrey" cousin). *Shortly after the departure of Miguel Rodriguez, Oscar Espinosa imprisoned her uncle to prevent him from leaving. She joined the Black Hand after Lanza disappeared. Her training at Academia Wanay taught her the skills of piloting, combat and computer hacking. *She was a Black Hand pilot before being dishonorably discharged for accessing a file on her uncle Lanza. *During a loading screen and a later mission it is explained how Mira met Rico. While vacationing in Medici, she met Rico on a beach (unspecified). On the beach Rico would learn everything about Illapa, his father Miguel and the work Miguel completed on it. Mira is dressed in the type of clothing as worn by mechanics and construction workers. César, who lives at the Aeropuerto General Benitez is said to be her coworker, so Mira likely works at the airport, or at least used to work there until she joined the Army of Chaos. César later explains that he used to be a pilot for Emsavion. In the mission Operation Whiteout, she teams up with Rico to fight the Black Hand in Solís. She is Rico's second in command in the Army of Chaos and commands the Army of Chaos whenever Rico is busy. She sets up several of the missions and accompanies Rico throughout the whole storyline. According to the "Just Cause 4: All About Narrative ESRB" trailer, she's a rebel for all the reasons that Rico has never been a rebel for. Trivia *Her name was first heard here. *How Mira Morales found out who specifically built Illapa is unknown. This could possibly be another reason as to why she is no longer working for the Black Hand. She might have been fired for looking though files on the Illapa project, but this is just speculation. *Mira has also learned engineering from her time at Academia Wanay. *Mira can actually be found during freeroam at the gate of Prospero Astillero and somewhere at Ojo de la Jungla. She can be seen as a successor to Mario Frigo in this aspect as he was a character who you can find in Just Cause 3 even after game completion. Gallery Rico and Mira (in a trailer).png|Screenshot from a trailer. This scene depicts a section of Operation Whiteout. Rico and Mira (near a helicopter, in a game trailer).png|Same shot, but from a different angle. Jc4 mira little buzzed smile.png|As seen in César's Theory. Rico and Mira (staring at a very tall base, in a game trailer).png|Rico and Mira watching Black Hand jets take off from Illapa. This is from a trailer, but this scene depicts a section of Operation Whiteout. JC4 Mira mentions the Army of Chaos in the Story trailer.png|Mira mentions the Army of Chaos in the Story trailer. This scene is near the end of Operation Whiteout. Mira Morales face (eye of the storm trailer).png|In the "Eye of the storm trailer". Operation Illapa (Lanza explains energy).png|As seen at the beginning of Operation Illapa. Meeting Lanza Morales (family photo of Gabriela, Lanza and Mira).png|Family photo of Mira, Gabriela, and Lanza, as seen in the mission Meeting Lanza Morales. Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause 4